


Inner Demon

by hedatheundying



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, don't hate?, it's pretty short, kinda cheesy, might extend on it later, this was a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedatheundying/pseuds/hedatheundying
Summary: Regina is "possessed" by the one and only Emma Swan.I'm most likely going to come back and edit this to make it longer.





	Inner Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think.

"Oh, shit. What the hell? Where am I?"

"Uhm, What's going on? And language!" Regina said loudly, her hand resting on her chest. The voice inside her head was no longer confined to her head but used her voice aloud.

She could feel herself unable to control her own movements or voice, but a moment later she would be able to. Her hand slid down her body, grazing over her breast, but then bolted away and to her side. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch your boob. I mean, it's a nice boob, but I didn't mean to touch it. I've never had control of someone's body before, and I don't know what's going on. Why am I in your body?"

"How would I know? Who are you?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows and she walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall of her house. She looked into the reflection of her own eyes, inspecting every inch of herself trying to discover what was happening.

"Emma Swan. I-I'm a bounty hunter in Boston. I, uh, met a man named Gold, he only went by his last name. He was at a bar while I was working, trying to arrest a man, and he wouldn't leave me alone. He bought me a drink... it got fuzzy. I don't remember what happened after that. All I remember is waking up and I'm in your body."

"Gold!" Regina screamed into the mirror, realization settling in her mind. She and Gold had been picking at one another, playing petty tricks with one another. She didn't understand why he chose this blonde of all people. Someone who didn't know what magic was. What was his angle? 

"I know what you're thinking. No, I may not understand magic very well, but I'm a part of it now. We need to get me back to my own body. I don't want to hear your thoughts."

"Well, how do you suppose we do that, Miss Swan?"

"Ooh." Her reflection smiled at the name, and Regina rolled her eyes. "Actually, who are you?"

"Me? I'm Mayor Regina Mills, of Storybrooke, Maine. I have a son, and responsibilities."

"Obviously, jeez. You think I'm just going to make you drive 7 hours to go find my body and put me back?" They both grew silent. "Wait."

Don't even think about it, Miss Swan.

"Oh, yeah. That's the game plan. Let's do some research first to see what this actually is. Then, let's get some food! You're actually starving, woman."

I am not! I'm perfectly fine. Also, stop controlling me, I have to go do things.

"Yeah? Like what? There's nothing on your brain, you're in pajamas, and you have a glass of wine in your hand. You weren't going anywhere, Regina." Emma raised the glass using the woman's hand and took a long drink, savoring the smooth taste.

Miss Swan! Slow your roll!

Her arms slowly came back under her control and she walked up the stairs and found herself at the end of the hall, at her door, but hesitating.

You're hesitating, Madam Mayor. What? Do you have a secret sex chamber in there? What if there's chains hanging off the ceiling, that would be interesting...

"Shut it."

Nah, I think I'll make you shut it.

The woman lost control of her body once more and she screamed, but no sound was made. She preferred it when they could both talk using her voice. She enjoyed the sound of her own voice.

"Someone has an ego problem." Her eyes rolled and the door was opened, revealing a neat bedroom with everything in its own place. The large king size bed was covered with a thick white duvet and large pillows. "Damn, woman. You must be the mayor of a large town." Her eyes ran over the rest of the room: a door to the walk in closet, a dresser, her vanity, and a soft looking lounge chair.

Yes, Miss Swan, it's a nice room, now, move it. I'm tired.

The next morning the two woke up and Emma groaned aloud, and Regina rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to be a morning person with me, Miss Swan." The alarm on the bedside table near the woman was silenced, and Regina fought the desire to stay in bed. She made her bed and stalked into the bathroom. She hadn't thought this through.

Aha! I get to see you naked.

"No, Miss Swan. No mirrors, and certainly no checking me out. There must be rules, and you need to obey them or I may simply just rid you of my body and not give you your own back." Her body now faced the shower that would soon be running hot water. Without looking at herself, the woman stripped her clothing and she smiled at the fact of she didn't feel Emma trying to take control in any way.

Thank you, Miss Swan.

Mhm.

I can feel you rolling your eyes.

Just get this shower over with already, Madam Mayor. Remember? You have places to be.

After finishing her shower and dressing herself, they made their way to Regina's sleek black Mercedes.

Damn, Regina. You have to let me drive that.

No way in hell, Ms. Swan.

"You thought, Regina." Regina felt her arms and legs begin to move on Emma's accord and she groaned, wanting to cry out but only heard her own voice in her head. Emma only laughed and crawled into the beautiful vehicle. "Holy shit, this is the most beautiful thing." She inspected the car and smiled.

...

"Really? Radio silence? Where are we going?"

...

"Regina, come on. I was just playing. I won't wreck your baby, I promise."

...

"Fine."

Without even a minute passing, Regina slowly felt the familiar weight of her body and she smirked into the rearview mirror. With one eyebrow raised, she reversed the vehicle and drove down the road with one destination in mind.

Woah, you're taking me to your father's coffin? No, no, no. I'm good.

"Ms. Swan, hush. It's my vault. Now, please, stop freaking out about a coffin."

Regina walked into the cement building and rolled her eyes as she felt Emma's anxiety within her. "Ms. Swan, there is no reason to be worried." She moved the coffin and started walking down the staircase, her heels clicking on the steps.

What the hell? This is crazy. You're crazy. He put me in a serial killers body!

"Ms. Swan, I am no serial killer, but I was, however, the Evil Queen."

Days, weeks, and a month or two passed, and Regina had come to discover where Rumple was hiding Emma's body. She had also discovered why he had chosen this woman in particular to 'possess' her. Emma was the Savior. The same Savior who was supposed to break her curse. The same Savior who would bring back everyone's happy endings. The same Savior she had fallen madly in love with. She and Emma would bicker within her head, Emma would take control over her body just to do something that would make Regina laugh or purposely piss her off just to end in her laughing until she was in tears. Emma had also taken control over Regina in a few settings with Rumple, and shown him a piece of her mind. It was quite comical, the fire Emma had stashed away in her heart. Regina had fallen for this woman whom she had never seen, whom she had no chance with, and whom she was on her way to return back to her body. The Mayor and Emma had learned to shut off certain thoughts which helped when Regina had these types of thoughts.

You're shutting me out again. Regina, what's going on? Let me in.

Hush, Emma. I'm focusing on the plan. I know where your body is in Gold's shop. I just have to get in and get out without him stopping us.

Fuck, Rumple, honestly. He's an idiot. Let's go, I miss my boobs.

Regina rolled her eyes, but climbed out of her car and walked to the back door of the Pawn Shop. As she snuck inside, the door closed almost silently and she was sure to control her breaths. Her shoes were flats today, knowing she would need to be able to stay silent, and Emma informed her that she was nowhere near silent in heels.

Wait, I hear someone...

"Ahh, Regina, you've waited long enough, dearie." Mr. Gold said, standing just across the room in the corner, leaned against a bookshelf. "Now, I assume you are here for Emma's body, hmm?"

Regina clenched her jaw and felt the fire flood through her veins. This was the man.

Dear god, he gets uglier and uglier every time we run into him, ugh.

Regina had to stop herself from laughing, and she chided the woman within her brain, Hush, it. I can't laugh - he needs to be taken seriously.

"Now, Your Majesty," his taunting was accentuated on the word Majesty, and Regina felt her body straighten and her chin raise at the title, "you do know that none of your potions will fix this little, shall we say, predicament?" The man giggled, and his cane reached out just before he took a step.

He was more Rumple now that he had been in the past few years. "What do you mean?" The words fell from Regina's mouth, but they were not from the woman herself, but from Emma. "Tell me, imp."

Regina felt the Evil Queen side of herself rise up and feed Emma the word that would make the man bristle.

Emma, I was going to tell you...

Tell me what exactly, Regina? That your magic potions wouldn't work? That all of this was for nothing?! That even if we find my body you can't put me back?!"

"Ooh! You're fighting, I can see it in your eyes. You know, Emma... The only way to return to your body is True Loves Kiss. And, you, dearie, must find out who your Twoo Wove is." He grinned mischievously, his eyes boring into Regina's. It all hit her then, everything.

It wasn't just because she was the Savior. Emma was Regina's True Love. It all made sense now.

Regina.

The reason he chose some blonde was because it was her True Love! The Savior, of all people, was her True Love.

Regina!

She couldn't believe it. All those years of trying to rid the world of Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter ended in this.

REGINA!

The woman ignored the woman screaming at her within her mind, unable to face her. Regina walked through the rest of the store, the imp smirking behind her as she found the room Emma's body was being kept in. She knew it would not work if Emma didn't love her back, and she prayed to any higher being that might be listening for it to work. She leaned over Emma's body, taking in the sight of the beautiful woman, her long blonde hair laying over the pillow on either side of her face, her ripped skinny jeans and tank top slightly wrinkled, and her face... the smooth pale skin, perfectly shaped eyebrows, an adorable nose that fit her face just right, long eyelashes, and thin pink lips. Emma was more beautiful that Regina could have ever imagined. Her breath was caught in her throat as she let her fingers trace over the woman's soft cheek.

I can feel everything... Regina, do you... do you really?

Regina didn't answer to Emma's voice in her head, instead leaning down and closing her eyes as her own plump lips pressed against Emma Swan's. A circle of light resonated from their kiss and expanded outwards all through the city.

The Mayor pulled away a few inches, but kept her eyes closed, noticing the absence of the woman who had been in her brain for months. A tear fell from her eye as she took a deep breath. Slightly calloused but soft hands cupped Regina's cheeks and pulled her downwards and her lips collided with Emma's again, but this time she was able to kiss her back.

It was more powerful than any magic Regina had possessed in all her days. Emma Swan, The Savior, Snow White's Daughter, her Inner Demon, was her True Love.

I love you, Regina.

And I love you, Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @ hedatheundying


End file.
